Lorsque la Bête devint un Prince
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Enfin. Après tout ce temps, après toutes ces années, il était redevenu humain. Plus de poil, plus de crocs, plus de mains démesurées. Plus de monstres, qu'il soit intérieur ou extérieur. Il était redevenu tout simplement comme avant.


Enfin. Après tout ce temps, après toutes ces années, il était redevenu humain. Plus de poil, plus de crocs, plus de mains démesurées. Plus de monstres, qu'il soit intérieur ou extérieur. Il était redevenu tout simplement comme avant.

Au cours de toutes ces années, il avait fini par se détester, lui, son visage, son corps. La chose immonde dans laquelle il était coincé, le monstre qu'il était devenu. Personne ne l'avait vu sous cette apparence hormis les quelques personnes qu'il avait tenté de convaincre et qui étaient partis en hurlant au monstre. Il avait des amis de longue date de sa famille, des gens qu'il avait toujours connus, qui avait menacé de le tuer, qui avait même organisé des battues afin de mettre la main sur le monstre qui avait avalé le prince. Pendant un moment il avait tenté de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre, que le prince, c'était lui, mais au bout de plusieurs longs essais infructueux, il était rentré dans son château et s'était terré dans ses appartements. La rare compagnie qu'il supportait était Big Ben qui l'informait sur les divers problèmes du château (qui se délabrait à vue d'œil); Lumière qui tentait vainement de lui remonter le moral malgré les hurlements qu'il recevait et Madame Samovar qui se comportait parfois comme sa mère. Il se dégoûtait tellement qu'il avait interdit les miroirs sur son passage. Il avait brisé celui qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, et il avait déchiré tous les portraits qui lui rappelaient qu'un jour, il avait été un être humain.

Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien; mais il s'en fichait. Quand on est prince, que nous importe les cris de détresse des autres ! Les gens qui cultivaient ses terres et qui venaient se plaindre, recevaient, au mieux un mépris des plus flagrants, au pire rentraient chez eux pour voir leur maison brûler. Toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu faire, il les avait pratiqué sans une once de remords, jusqu'à peu de temps. Voir le vieil homme qu'était Maurice finir ses jours dans un de ces cachots les plus insalubres ne lui importait que peu. Le seul souci que ça aurait pu éventuellement lui apporter était qu'il devait ordonner à l'un de ses servants d'enterrer le corps, sans plus de cérémonie. Après tout pourquoi mériterait-il un enterrement décent alors que lui n'avait pas le droit de vivre la vie qu'il avait ? Il se fichait des autres et de leur sort. Il en était venu à penser que tous les êtres humains étaient pourris sans exception. Lui, le vieux, ses anciens amis... Tout le monde. La seule chose qui lui importait aujourd'hui, c'était d'essayer de se défaire de ce sortilège, qu'importe le prix.

Mais ensuite il l'avait rencontré, elle. Belle. Tout d'abord, en l'apercevant ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, il l'avait détesté, parce qu'elle était tellement belle. Avant la visite de l'Enchanteresse; lui aussi était beau. Toutes les dames du château attendaient qu'il leur fasse la cour, vainement. Mais vu qu'il était beau mais aussi pourri à l'intérieur, ce ne serait certainement pas avec cette fille aussi jolie qu'un matin de printemps que son sortilège se romprait. Puis elle avait demandé à changer sa place avec celle de son père, malgré le fait qu'elle était encore jeune et qu'elle ne ressortirait plus de ce château, sans jamais faillir, elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux et avait accepté le marché qu'il lui offrait. Et il avait été plus que surpris, car pour la première fois depuis ces longues années de solitude, il s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un pouvait être beau aussi bien à l'intérieure qu'à l'extérieur.

Plus le temps passait, plus Belle n'avait fait que confirmer cette théorie. Quand elle avait découvert son secret si honteux, elle n'avait jamais fait le moindre commentaire désagréable. Nombreux à sa place aurait dit que c'était bien fait pour lui, qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, que de toute manière, il n'était qu'un monstre et que personne ne pourrait jamais aimer une bête comme lui. Mais elle lui avait encore prouvé le contraire. Au contraire, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, pour mettre de côté son apparence et le traiter comme un être humain normal. Et pour la première fois, il s'était senti humain, tout simplement. Traité comme n'importe quelle autre personne. C'est peut-être ça, qui l'avait toujours poussé à agir comme il le faisait, avec cruauté et dénué de compassion et de pitié, car on l'avait toujours traité avec l'égard dû à son rang. Parfois, il se disait que dans sa jeunesse une remontrance bien sentie ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Mais on l'avait toujours traité comme un prince, jamais on ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche et il s'était toujours conduit comme ça. Sauf cette fois, celle qui était venu par un soir de Noël et qui avait transformé sa vie à jamais. Aujourd'hui, il l'aurait volontiers remercié pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux, et il avait à présent une vie qu'autrefois il n'aurait souhaitée pour rien au monde mais qu'aujourd'hui il désirait plus que tout. Elle l'avait poussé à s'ouvrir et à faire confiance aux autres, à les traiter comme des égaux, malgré le temps qu'il avait pris pour comprendre. Il avait vu que Lumière et Big Ben avaient repris leur forme d'origine ainsi que Madame Samovar, et alors que cette pensée l'aurait dégoûté au plus au point autrefois, il les avait serré dans ses bras, car maintenant, les considérait comme des amis. Qui, à part des amis, vous aidait à conquérir une jeune fille alors qu'on leur hurlait dessus la plupart du temps et qu'on les punissait pour des fautes qu'ils n'avaient souvent pas commises ? C'est ce qu'ils étaient, ses amis. Et aujourd'hui, avec eux et Belle, il voulait repartir d'un bon pied, dans la nouvelle vie qu'on lui avait offerte alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour la mériter.

Le bal venait de se terminer, les invités étaient rentrés chez eux et Madame Samovar montrait une chambre à Maurice pour qu'il puisse séjourner au château de façon permanente s'il le souhaitait. Il les salua de la main quand il sentit la tête de Belle cogné contre son épaule.

-Ça va ?

Elle bailla.

-Ce n'est rien, la journée a été longue, je suis un peu fatiguée.

Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

-Allez viens.

Galamment, il la reconduisit à sa chambre et après lui avoir embrassé la main, elle lui fit un de ses sourires qu'il aimait tant et il referma la porte. Caressant pensivement le bois, il murmura pour lui-même.

-Dors bien mon amour.

Heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il repartit les mains dans les poches, tranquillement, vers ses appartements. Appartements dans lesquels il allait devoir faire du rangement demain. Ou même la semaine prochaine.

Désormais, il avait tout le temps du monde.


End file.
